


pansamantala

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jahstell - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Pinunso, Unrequieted to Requieted Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: after stellvester ajero had left him to pursue his dreams of acting on the broadway stage, justin de dios seeks love, warmth, and comfort in john paulo nase, not knowing the secrets hidden beneath his pained smiles.
Relationships: Justin De Dios & John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Justin De Dios
Kudos: 3





	pansamantala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@PinunsoOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40PinunsoOfficial), [Lire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire/gifts).



siya na ang mayaman  
siya na ang may auto, siya na  
siya na ang mayro'n ng lahat  
ng bagay na wala ako  
'di mo man sabihin  
aking napapansin

kapag nalagay ka sa alanganin  
heto na naman tayo

pansamantalang unan  
sa tuwing ika'y nahihirapan  
pansamantalang panyo  
sa tuwing ika'y nasasaktan

bakit ba sa akin na lang  
palagi ang takbo?  
sa tuwing kayo ay may away  
ako ang lagi mong karamay  
'di naman tayo, hindi  
'di ba't hindi?

pansamantalang unan  
sa tuwing ika'y nahihirapan  
pansamantalang panyo  
sa tuwing ika'y nasasaktan

kaibigan lang bang maituturing?  
ang hirap naman yatang mangapa sa dilim  
sino nga ba talaga sa amin ang iyong

pansamantalang unan  
sa tuwing ika'y nahihirapan  
pansamantalang panyo  
sa tuwing ika'y nasasaktan

pansamantalang unan  
pa tuwing ika'y nahihirapan  
pansamantalang panyo  
sa tuwing ika'y nasasaktan

pansamantala, pansamantala  
pansamantala  
tanggap ko na


End file.
